Endoscopes enable visual examination of structure inside cavities. In the field of medicine, the use of endoscopes permits inspection of organs for the purposes of diagnosis, viewing of a surgical site, sampling tissue, or facilitating the safe manipulation of other surgical instruments.
Laparoscopes, for example, are used particularly for examining organs in the abdominal area. Laparoscopes typically include a light pipe for illuminating the region to be viewed, at least one lens assembly for focusing and relaying the image of the illuminated object, and a housing for the entire assembly which is structured to minimize tissue damage during the surgical procedure. The light pipe can include a fiber optic element for illuminating the site. The laparoscope housing includes a distal section that can be inserted within a body cavity and a proximal section which can include a handle that a user grips to position the distal end near the surgical site.
Existing endoscopes can include an imaging device such as a charged coupled device (CCD). This device can capture an image of an object being viewed and convey it to a display device, such as a monitor. There is a continuing need to improve on the operational features and manufacturability of endoscope systems that improve imaging capability and reduce the risk to the patient.